Spring to Summer
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Spring has turned to Summer, and days turned to weeks, weeks turned months, and Lucifer and Kelly are getting ready to welcome a new addition to their family. At the same time, they pull in another, from down below. With the help of his brothers, Lucifer decides that he's going to pull his only older sibling from the dreaded cage, and how will Michael take to the illegal nephilim?


**So sort of a sequel to Spring Has Come, big things go down, and their family gets just a bit bigger! I hope you guys like it! Lucifer has his hands full, so much going on at one moment, and it all decides to come to front at the same time. But he's got people at his back! It's what family does!**

* * *

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

Is the question he's asked when he voices his opinions on opening the cage again. Though he has long since begun to heal from the affects it had had on his on person, physical and mental wounds that were left after eons upon eons of isolation. He's had help of course, from the human woman that had someone wormed her way into his frozen core, that has shown him that there are some far and few in between among the swarms of mud-monkeys- _human_ -that are worth keeping around. From the small nephilim child with the bright eyes and shining smile, floppy dark blonde hair, and just _barely_ learning that pants at meal times is not optional and pull ups do _not_ count as pants.

Two brothers, one whom he'd wronged, and another whom had shown more faith in him then any of his family had for a long time.

Lucifer scrubbed a hand down his face, index finger lingering on his lip for a moment, before returning to the rim of the mug on the table before him. It was late into the night, twilight having just set in, and the human (and half human) in the home had already long since turned in for the night, leaving the angels to their own. Gabriel sat across from him, nursing a steaming mug of hot chocolate, something that was so _human_ for both of them, given any other night they may have made a joke on it.

But this was not a night for joking.

This was serious business.

"Azrael said he was not right. He's not the same as he was."

Gabriel nodded into his mug as he took a sip, "Not necessarily a good change though. Even you said so, he's gone completely cray-cray."

He had, their brother was not right anymore, his poor mind had left him after all his time locked inside the cage. Though one could say that Lucifer had spent much longer in there, and he should be the one pitied in any sort of circumstance when it came to anything that had to with that dreaded box, but Lucifer had had the fuel and focus of _anger_ and red hot _hatred_ keeping his mind from falling complete victim to the designs of the cage. That's not to say that he came out unscathed either though.

"Gabriel, I know that place, and while he and I haven't been on the same page, let alone on good terms, for eons I would not wish him to stay there longer then he already has. The cage, the cage is not something I would wish on my greatest enemy."

Which was saying something, sort of ironic really, seeing as he had taken his destined vessel down there. The cage was designed to break you, designed to tear you apart piece by piece, and even after everything Michael had done, he didn't deserve to rot there for all eternity.

Look at him here, being the bigger person, this was new to him.

Everything about this life he had was new to him.

"Think of them, _him,_ ", Gabriel set his mug down too, pointing upwards, his finger directed to where the nursery was above them, where the little nephilim slept, "Even if Mike isn't completely clocked out you have to worry about him first. Jack, although a little cutie, is still considered illegal to our kind. He shouldn't exist Luci. Mike was the one to enforce it all those decades ago, whats to stop him from seeing red and taking out the little guy? And I don't think I need to bring up the other one that's not even _here_ yet."

He had him there, Lucifer stared at the Messenger for a long moment, not prepared for such a question nor scenario, that hadn't crossed his mind in the slightest and it should have. Michael did have the blood of many nephilim on his hands, and he was talking about giving him the chance to soak them in more, and this one he was personally attached to.

This was his _son_ he was putting on the line here.

"I mean, it's not to say that your heart isn't in the right place, that you're the only one who wants to get him out, he's just as much my big bro as he is yours, but maybe its best-"

"There is nothing _'best'_ about that, its aiding him to his own demise, either choice could be a bad one. Either one puts someones life at risk.", Lucifer leans back, closing his eyes as he thinks, this is not something he had wanted to happen.

"Luci, you know whatever decision you want to make, we'll back it up completely, but think it through carefully."

"I need Azrael."

His mind is made.

* * *

Sliding into bed later that night, careful not to disturb the woman on the left side, Lucifer breaths in deeply. His mind is still whirling with what Gabriel had said, and though he didn't want to leave his brother down there to suffer for the rest of eternity, he couldn't fathom putting his child at risk.

Born or not.

Both of them were a part of him, something that should not be, but is, and he is completely smitten with.

He'd do anything for that little boy across the hall, and the little girl yet to meet the world, anything at all.

And doing this would put them at immeasurable risk.

" _Helel?",_ the whisper pulled him from his thoughts, the small hand rubbing at his arm drawing his attention down, meeting the gaze of his children's mother. The one human he, dare he say, loved.

Kelly is blinking up at him, sleep still pulling at her, but her fight is just as worthy and she keeps from drifting off again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", he reaches for the hand rubbing at his arm, linking their fingers together, and brushes his lips against the smooth skin as he tucks her hand in close, "You should go back to sleep."

"Don't lie to me, firstly you're horrible at it, and secondly, I know something's wrong. Something is on your mind. What's wrong?"

He smiles at her daring, such a mouthy woman, fearless against him.

"You remember my brother?"

"The one still locked away?"

Lucifer nods, settling back into his pillows, lifting his arm as she scoots up closer, curling it around her protectively. She settles up on his chest, under his chin, and he settles his chin down to rest on her damp hair. It smells of lavender and hints of sunscreen.

Jack was learning to swim this summer.

"I want...I want to bring him home again."

She's quiet for a long time, of course they'd talked about it before, bringing his older brother to the lake house, they'd talked it over among the good and the bad. The dangers it could bring was plentiful. But that was also his family, their family, and they did have Azrael and Gabriel to help them help him.

And protect Jack.

"I think you should do it."

He looked down slightly, eyes widened in surprise, and she smiled up at him.

"You miss him Helel, it's not exactly hard to see, and I think you should bring him home."

"This is why I am so fond of you."

Kissing her nose, she smiled up at him, and turned to settle back down on his chest. Lucifer stayed awake a little while longer, listening to her steady breathing, his mind slowly calming to the soft inhale and exhale, the hum from his son's grace. He pressed his lips against her head tenderly and he settled down.

* * *

"So I'll make up the guest room then?"

Gabriel took on a mockful offended look, pressing a hand to his chest as he sat back in his chair, Kelly laughed and threw a towel at him.

"The _other_ guest room, you know that one is yours Gabe."

"I know Mama K, I'm just messing," he sat back as the sleepy little boy wandered into the kitchen and scampered over to climb into his lap, "Morning kiddo! Sleep well?"

Jack nodded, rubbing at his eyes, "Papa can Rex eat with us?"

"He can have a pancake but he has to eat it in his bowl.", Lucifer set a plate of warm pancakes in front of them and pointed a warning finger at the puppy on the floor next to him, then one at the fledgling nephilim, "And no feeding him at the table."

Jack giggled softly at the finger, going cross-eyed as it boop'd his nose, taking the bite of hot cake as his uncle held it up for him. Kelly smiled at them both, shaking her head slightly, returning to her paper.

"Helel, me and Gabriel are going to go to town, get some fresh things for him before he gets here. Anything you'd recommend?"

The archangel turned back to the stove top, pouring more batter onto the range, and watching them carefully for when they were ready to flip.

"Hmm, nothing comes to mind, perhaps more blankets? And a heater? Do we still have the extra nightlight?"

"No we had to throw Jackie's old one away."

"Then a new nightlight."

She put it on her shopping list, nodding slightly, "How are we on pull ups?"

"I'd say we have a good day left, so might wanna grab more, and wipes."

"Got it!", she turned to her giggly child, "Jackie, wanna come with mama and Uncle Gabe?"

Gabriel smiled down at the little guy, wiping at his mouth with a napkin when syrup started to drip down his chin, "Wanna come hang out with the cool cats?" Jack nodded excitedly and hugged his hand tightly, giggling when fingers wiggled into his belly.

"Knew you would!"

He set him down on his feet for him to run off and get dressed, it would give them enough time to let him try and then one of his parents to take him back upstairs to get him into more appropriate clothing, there had been more then one occasion that the little guy had almost gotten to go to town wearing nothing but a pull up.

Lucifer smiled as he finished up the last round of hotcakes, slipping some onto a plate for his brothers, and two for Kelly, setting both plates before their intended person, along with a jar of strawberry jam, as she liked to eat her hotcakes with jam instead of syrup. Setting his spatula down and apron on the hook, he turned in time to catch up the happy little fledgling up.

"You need to wear pants!"

"NO!", the little one gave a loud battle cry, "Pants are bad!"

He pat the little pull-up'd bottom, "Not wearing pants is bad!"

* * *

Kelly had made the room up nice for his brother, fresh sheets, new blankets, a pile of neatly folded extra blankets on a small table under the window. A medium basin like bowl and some hand towels, bottles of water, a couple changes of clothes, and of course the nightlight.

Jack helped her make the bed as the angels went to fetch the awaited for elder archangel. Offering a piles of his own stuffed toys, a lion and a bear, among others. Just in case he got scared or lonely, _Frankenstein_ , his favorite bear was right in the middle of the bed. Where he had come up with that name was beyond her, but she wasn't going to tell him it was a bad name, he says it with such enthusiasm and excitement that she doesn't have the heart.

"Mama does this look good?"

She smiled, reaching for his little hand, normally she would pull him up onto her hip, but with her belly so big she can only take his hand. Jack smiled up at her brightly, holding her hand tightly, she smiles down at him.

"It looks amazing baby, he's going to love it, you did a great job!"

The boy smiles at her praise and beams, "I wan' him to have Frankie mama!"

"But sweetie he's your favorite!"

"Papa says that he's gonna be scared and Frankie always helps me when I'm scared mama."

"That's very sweet of you," she looked out the window at the shining sun, a nice day already unfolding, "Papa isn't going to be back for a while, do you want to go play on the beach?"

Jack jumped excitedly, "Yesyesyesyes! Can we mama!", he bounces with excitement. She nods, urging him in the direction of his bedroom, and playfully chases after him as they go. Jack giggles and squeals, running from her as she advances, "Go get your trunks!" she turns to the bathroom to get a swimmer pull up.

They splash in the shallow water and make sandcastles until its time for lunch, and the little one is nearly ready to go down for a nap after all the excitement from that day, Kelly takes his hand and they walk inside together. Quickly he gets a small bath, to wash the sand and lake water off him, and changes him into a clean set of shorts. Settling together on the small couch in the living room to watch cartoons until they both drop off. Jack curled into her side. A warm weight.

* * *

It's later into the day, the sun in the early stages of setting, when she wakes suddenly. Helel and the others are still gone, not to be back until later, he had told her it might take some time to get his brother well enough to travel. She had told him they would be okay, when he'd told her of his concerns of leaving them for so long, promising that everything would be just as it was when he left it if not a bit tidier.

But something is wrong, something if off, there's an intense pressure in her lower abdomen. It hurts like nothing else, and she hisses as she presses a hand to her lower stomach. There's a wetness from below, it's warm, and she reaches to see what it is, and pulls her hand back and her finger tips are covered in red.

It's too early, not even Jack had come this early, and she slowly starts to feel panic set it. Panic that she's alone with no one but her baby and the one coming, panic that Helel isn't here, and her baby is coming too soon.

Taking a deep breath, she reaches a shaky hand for the phone, her rational mind telling her that she needs help and she needs it now.

Jack wakes from his nap at a scream from mama, the phone drops from her hand, and she bends in agonizing pain.

"Mama! Mama! What wrong!", tears spring to his eyes at the sight of his mama in such pain and he crawls over to her, "Mama!"

"Jackie, baby, mommy needs you to tell the people on the phone where we live, can you do that? Can you do that for mommy?"

The babe nods, crawling off the couch and scurrying to grab the phone that had dropped to the floor, he pulls it to his ear and breaths out a sob, mama is hurt and papa isn't here and he's scared.

There's a voice on the phone, it's calm, and nice, and trying to calm him down as he recites the address as mama gives it to him. They tell him to stay on the phone with them, tell them how mama is, what's going on, and he can only get out between his sobs that he wants his papa.

The nice lady on the phone asks where his papa is and he says that he went to get his uncle because he was sick and they were going to help him get better, flashing lights fills the windows and he goes to open the door like mama told him to. The men come in and they ask him questions that he doesn't know how to answer and just cries harder, screaming when they put mama on a strange looking bed on wheels and start to wheel her out, she reaches for him and a paramedic reaches for him too.

 _'Helel!'_

* * *

The name floats through the air, the voice reaches his ears almost immediately, without fail or interruption. His head shoots up quickly at the wail that follows. His wings snap at the sound, the tone, the note of fear in both tones.

Gabriel gives him a look, turning away from Azrael, the other angel completely focused with whatever he is doing in Michael's head. His hounds at his sides, growling at anything that dares get too close. It's tricky business messing in someones head, archangel or not, and only Azrael would dare to do so.

"Brother?"

Lucifer shakes his head, clearing away the emotions, thinking more rationally. Something had made his child so frightened that he'd released a wail loud enough to reach him all the way down here.

"Is something wrong?"

Bright eyes turn to peer at the messenger, "Something is wrong."

Gabriel looked back at Azrael and his hounds, watching him for a moment, before turning back to the elder.

"Go to them brother. Make sure my favorite nephew and sis is okay."

That's all he needed to hear, in a flap of wings he was gone, his child and mate needed him, dare he say unofficial wife, needed him and he be damned if he wasn't there. First thing of being a better father then his Father was, was being there when his little one needed him.

* * *

A quick stop at the house, seeing the blood on the couch and the mess left by fellow humans who had been undoubtedly called into their home, and he knows where he needs to go. He doesn't even need to track his sons grace, even though that most certainly helps, but there is only one hospital in the area.

"Papa! Papa!"

There's a running blur, the unmistakable sound of of wet tears in the little voice, and he bends to catch the little one up in the door way of the hospital waiting room. Nurses stand as he bolts from his seat, but calm down considerably, even breathing near silent sighs of relief at the presence that is clearly the boys father.

Lucifer holds his little one close, shushing his cries, cooing at him to calm his tears.

He rocks the distraught fledgling, letting a small tendril of grace intertwine with his premature one, calming him in the way an angel would, an archangel would. Moving forward to speak with the nurses that had been charged with watching over his son. Jack calms in moments, under his touch and grace, hiccuping as his sobs come to an end drifting off into soft whimpers.

"What's going on?"

"You're the boys father?"

Lucifer gives that one a look, "Would he have run to a stranger?"

That makes the nurse blush in embarrassment and she bows her head. He has more pressing matter though, then the feelings of a clueless nurse, "My wife? Where is she?"

Jack folded up against his shoulder, fast asleep, breathing calm now. Little fingers curled into his jacket, soft warm breath hitting the side of his neck. A doctor steps out from behind a set of large double doors and smiles as the sight of the little boy finally calmed down. He'd been a right mess since he'd arrived, calling for mama, and for papa.

And the clearly desired father had finally come.

"You must be Mr. Kline?"

"Yes", Lucifer turns his attentions to this new man, clearly he knows more then the silly little nurse, "Where is she?"

"She is resting, with your new little girl, would you like to see them?"

That catches him off guard, she wasn't due for another month or two, and he goes pale for a moment.

"She...Yes. Yes I want to see her."

One of the nurses step forward, he can hear them move, but he doesn't turn to face her, "I'm bringing my son with me."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way, come."

* * *

Just as the doctor had said she would be resting, and he was sure at some point she was, but if there was one thing that Lucifer has come to learn in the time he's known Kelly, is that she hardly does what she's expected to.

So finding her awake in bed, pale, but otherwise fine was not something that came as a surprise to him. Lucifer knocked on the door lightly, drawing her attention upwards, her eyes met his and she gave a tired smile.

"What happened?"

"She came-", she took a breath, "She came early."

He looked for her, their daughter, _his daughter_ , and there she is. Right there. The little bundle sleeping in a hospital issued crib. She's not even been in this world, he's only just met her, and he loves her.

"She is beautiful."

"You only just met her."

He smiled, brushing a finger over her smooth warm cheek, "If she's anything like you then she's going to be a heart-breaker."

Kelly smiles at him, closing her eyes slightly when he takes his place at her side, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "You should be sleeping.", and sits in the chair next to her, adjusting Jack in his lap. She looks to her first baby, reaching out to brush his hair, smiling when he cooed and nuzzles closer to his fathers chest. Lucifer presses his hand to the side of his head tenderly.

"What did you chose as her name?"

"Katie."

"I like it. It's perfect."

* * *

While they were at the hospital, Gabriel and Azrael were busy in getting the older archangel to their little lake house, it was easy to move him while Azrael had him locked within his own mind, that being said though, being two of the youngest archangels also served a number of new problems when it came to their size compared to Michael's. But they managed, maybe only dropping him once, they'd never admit to dropping him more then twice, and somehow managed to get him into the bed that Kelly had set up for him.

Gabriel grinned as he picked up Frankenstein, he'd been knocked to the floor when they'd set Michael onto the bed, "Kiddo must have been really excited."

The other archangel regarded the bear and smiled softly, nodding in agreement, chuckling when Gabriel bent to give Michael the bear. The elder archangel didn't so much as move, and he wouldn't give any sign of life until Azrael released him. They both checked the surrounding area for anyone coming around, before he released his hold on Michael's consciousness, and upon finding none Azrael placed a finger on his oldest brother's temple.

There was a deep intake a breath, Michael's eyes flashing open for a moment, and then he went silent again.

Azrael sighed deeply.

"Is he...Is he-"

He shook his head, "He is not angry. Not at you. He is...Tired."

"What are his intentions in regards to our nephew, and new niece?"

Azrael hummed softy, leaning on his scythe, "He is curious...Wants to meet them...And he likes the bear."

Gabriel smirked slightly, "I'm sure Jackie would be more then happy to make you one Mike.", he yelped when his younger brother reached over and smacked him over the head. Azrael held a hand up in defense of himself, "He told me to. I am not one to disobey the eldest."

He grumbled and rubbed at his head, and though Michael didn't move an inch, he could tell his older brother was amused.

* * *

Michael woke three days later, still groggy, and just barely able to move on his own now. Gabriel was there when he woke, Azrael was not, but one of his hounds was curled with a puppy at the end of his bed so he was there somewhere.

"Brother, how do you feel?"

"Tired."

The Messenger nodded, looking him over, "Azrael said it would take a while for everything to resettle again. He advises you shouldn't use your grace for a while."

"What...is...this...place?"

"This is Luci and Kelly's home. They'd be be here to meet you but something unexpectedly came up. Sooo they're gonna have to rain check."

"There...is...nephilim."

He nodded, "Little Jack, and newborn Katie, they're Lucifer's and Kelly's."

"He...had...children...with...human?"

"He did."

"I...want...to...meet."

Gabriel nodded, "And you will. I promise.", one does not deny the eldest archangel anything, no matter what state he is in, you do not deny Michael.

* * *

Two to three weeks later, Michael was able to move little distances on his own, but he was able to move enough to get from his room to the living room. And that is where he had been when Lucifer and Kelly had finally returned from the hospital.

Being the mother of two children who just so happened to have an archangel father, fallen or not, had its perks. She healed quickly, and the children were born healthy, and full of life.

Jack was balanced on Lucifer's hip, peering over his shoulder as his mama carried in the new addition to their family, and turned at just the right moment. Gabriel bolted in from the kitchen, his brothers apron around his waist, "Let me see! Where is she!"

Michael watched them silently, not wanting to interrupt, eyes taking in the little boy first. Seeing his grace surprised him, he'd seen nephilim before, seen their dark twisted graces. But this boy was bright, the brightest nephilim grace he'd ever seen. His grace itched to reach out for the boys, to meld with it, to wrap around it, feel it, but his brothers had told him not to use his grace for as long as he could. So he stuck with looking him over. He had little wings, not yet ready to come in, not colored yet, but if they were anything like his soul and grace mix, they would be amazing.

Then there was the newborn, just a nestling, brand new to the world. She was just a little thing, her grace just as new and small, it would need nectar and ambrosia to grew stronger.

Behind his brothers was the human woman, the one who had managed to obtain his brother's affections, she was a jewel among humans. Accomplishing something that not even Father Himself could.

Lucifer set the boy down when he tugged on his ear, saying something to the woman behind him, no one paying attention to the boy as he scurried further into the room. Michael took a breath when the boy came to stand before him, staring up at him with large bright eyes, smile bright enough to herald the dawn itself.

"Hi! I'm Jack!"

"Hello, little one," he took a breath, "I...am...Michael."

The little boy scurried up onto his lap, and he fell into a confused stupor for a moment, usually nephilim were fearful of him. But not this one. He climbed right up and made himself comfortable. Michael couldn't help himself, he chuckled softly, and that was the sound that pulled the others back around. Lucifer spun at the sound of his chuckle, eyes wide, watching as he curled his arms around the little nephilim boy.

He stared, threatening, careful, but Michael focused on the little one, who chattered excitedly about what he'd done the last couple weeks.

"Papa says you stay here now!"

"Did...he...now?"

Jack nodded, taking his new uncles hands in his own, and bending the fingers this way and that, "You can read me more bedtime stories when mama and papa go to sleep!"

He chuckled again, he was instantly finding himself falling fond of this little one, "Will...I...Now?"

"Yep!"

Lucifer felt a smile slowly spread over his features as he broke off from the group in the doorway, Gabriel walking with Kelly up to the newborns new nursery, cradling his brand new little niece in his arms.

"Jackie?", the boy turned and smiled up at him, little fingers curled around Michael's, "Hi papa!"

"Are you trying to get your uncle to read you more bedtime stories _after_ bedtime?"

Part of him is cautious, with Michael's hands anywhere near his child, and he's going to be on edge until Jack scurries off to play somewhere else. But his brother is being surprisingly gentle, still a bit fatigued, the after affects of Azrael healing the damage done by the cage still in effect.

Michael smiles, looking down at the little one in his lap, "Are...you...trying...to...get...me...to...break...your...fathers...rules?"

Jack shrugs, tilting his head as his eyes go impossibly wide in his innocent act, smiling up at them both. Lucifer chuckles, sparing his older brother a glance, their eyes meet, and for the first time in forever there is no speck of anything remotely malicious in their contact, "Brother, do you remember what you used to do to the little ones who tried to find a loop around the rules?"

Michael nods, his eyes sparkling in such a way, Lucifer was sort of mesmerized. He hadn't seen such a thing since long before the creation of Man. But this is a perfect moment, and he reaches for the little ones hands, lifting him quickly, Jack squeaks, wiggling slightly, and shrieks when fingers dig into his little pudgy sides. They carry on torturing the poor little fledgling until the mother and their brother rejoins them, laughing at the sight of the little trio, Jack squeals when a hand claws at his belly from behind, large, covering the entire spot.

"Guys, let the poor boy breath!"

She drags a hand over Lucifer's shoulders, and he turns to kiss at her hand, she smiles and withdraws her hand quickly. Her eyes sparkle when she turns to smile at Michael, and he sees her shining soul for the first time, and understands why Azrael is so fond of her.

"Hi! You must be Michael! Welcome to our home, you stay as long as you need, Gabriel does."

"Hey!", the mentioned messenger wound an arm around her waist, "You _need_ me!"

She laughs and reaches down to catch the elder's hand, Michael blinks in surprise when she clutches it for a moment, and turns to stand back up again asking Gabriel to help her get to the kitchen. The archangel obliges, telling her how she should be resting, and she kisses his cheek.

Jack is still giggling, huddled over in Michael's lap, leaning into his chest as he curls to protect his belly, though he clutches at the hand that had been clawing at it just a moment ago, the large fingers resting calmly around his small belly. The elder archangel looks up at his younger brother, pats the small belly under his hand, and gives a tired smile, "Thank...you..."

Lucifer smiles, not wanting Jack to witness what tensions there was, used to be, between them.

"Of course brother. Rest. Get your strength back.", he looks down at his little son, "Jackie why don't you go take uncle Michael upstairs and take a nap?"

"Okay papa! Come'on uncle Micha!"

The little one tugs on his uncles fingers, Michael grunts softly as he slowly stands, crossing slowly across the room for the stairs, his hand curls around Lucifer's arm as he passes, gives a squeeze, and then moves away. It's a moment but a moment is all there is needed.

Michael carries Jack up the stairs and the morning star watches as they slowly but surely disappear.

They check on the pair half an hour later, Michael and Jack fast asleep for their nap, curled into one another. The Archangel curled on is side, around the fledgling, and Jack contentedly wrapped in both his arms clutching at his shirt.

The fears of their meeting fade as they watch them sleep.

Lucifer shut the door behind them softly, not wanting to disturb them as they napped, and turned to Gabriel in question, "Where is Azrael? His hounds are here but he is not?"

Gabriel nodded, eyes hard for a moment, "Michael's rescue from the cage did not go unnoticed."

"And?"

"And Azrael is reminding certain fellows what happens if one is to piss him off."

Lucifer nods, wrapping an arm around Kelly's waist as they turn to head back down the hall, his love is tired, worn after the experience still, and she leans against him as they carefully look in on baby Katie as the head down the stairs. He intends to claim the couch, with her curled into his side, and turn on a movie. It is going to be a lazy evening.

Maybe order a pizza.

But alas, even after what they had done to their first child, Kelly is still human and is very much not into humans being harmed, so he turns to look at the messenger sternly, "He may teach his lesson but they better make it out alive."

"Noted."

* * *

 **Welp! Like I said, hope you like it! Wanna see more of Michael and Jack? Aren't they cute? And little Katie! OMG! Luci and Kelly are going to have their hands full!**


End file.
